


Nabídka, která se neodmítá

by alexandriaa



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: City of Lost Heaven, Doubt, Friendship or?, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, The cat is the main character ya’ll, strong feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriaa/pseuds/alexandriaa
Summary: Venku se pomalu rozednívá a Paulie zase přistihl sám sebe, jak dělá co nemá a to je utápění v myšlenkách. Je to na škodu, nedělá mu to dobře, ale on si prostě nemůže pomoct.Zatímco o pár ulic dál se Sam narozdíl of Paulieho utápí ve své ranní kávě a poslouchá svoji oblíbenou rádiovou stanici, občasně pobrukuje do rytmu.Každý se hold na velkou akci připravuje jinak.Nikdo z nich však nečekal, ze se to takto zvrtne, a z těžíc se dá vybrat, kdo z nich to bude mít horší.
Relationships: Sam Trapani/Paulie Lombardo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Nabídka, která se neodmítá

Venku se pomalu rozednívá a Paulie zase přistihl sám sebe, jak dělá co nemá a to je utápění v myšlenkách. Je to na škodu, nedělá mu to dobře, ale on si prostě nemůže pomoct.  
Zatímco o pár ulic dál se Sam narozdíl od Paulieho utápí ve své ranní kávě a poslouchá svoji oblíbenou rádiovou stanici, občasně pobrukuje do rytmu.  
Každý se hold na velkou akci připravuje jinak.  
Nikdo z nich však nečekal, ze se to takto zvrtne, a z těžíc se dá vybrat, kdo z nich to bude mít horší. 

Paulieho ruce se třesou, jak se snaží si nalít sklenku vody.  
Špatně spal a špatně snáší tu ostrou bolest, která mu pulzuje celou hlavou. Věděl, že to nemá přehánět. Obzvlášť před takovouto akcí. Salieri je varoval, že to nebude procházka růžovým sadem, ale zároveň, ze se nemusíme ničeho bát. Toho si tehdy, Sam nebyl tak úplně jistý. Ale Sam vždy bral vše s rezervou, takže to nebylo tak nevídané. Paulie se raději ani nevyjadřoval, jen nasadil nebojácný výraz.  
Na nebojácný výraz se vskutku dneska necítil.  
Tahle akce nebude žádná pohádka. Ale to nebyl ani Paulieho zivot celkově, takže se snažil nenechat se zastrašit.

Povede se mu napustit tu skleničku a vypije ji asi třemi rázným loky. Přestože právě vypil snad více zaráz než vypije za dopoledne, pořád se cítíl vyprahlý jak Sahara. 

Dobelhá se do koupelny a omyje si obličej studenou vodou . Cítí tu ledovou vodu v kontrastu s jeho rudým obličejem a přivede mu to alespoň na chvíli pocit úlevy.  
Zvedne hlavu a zadívá se do zrcadla.  
Opravdu se neměl takto slít.  
Když on si proste nemohl pomoct, a takovýchto výroků bylo poslední dobou víc a víc, až si toho jednoho dne všiml nejenom Sam, ale dokonce i Salieri, a to byla o něco větší soda, než ta, kterou mu onehdá dal Sam, když to s pitím přehnal když byli společně spolu v baru.  
Jak komické a ironické to bylo, slyšet jak mu to Sam vyčítá, a ze by radsi jeho problémy měl konzultovat s ním a ne je řešit sám se sklenkou tvrdého alkoholu. Kdyby jen věděl, ze on stál za všemi těmito výroky a probdělými nocemi...  
Paulie věděl, ze to takhle dal nejde. Má na víc než být jen troskou polámanou alkoholem.  
Byl odhodlaný se vypořádat se svým spouštěčem problémů, a to co nejdříve. 

Sam se prohlíží v zrdcadle a upravuje si vlasy. Jeho běžná denní rutina. To třeba Paulieho moc nezajímalo, jak vypadá. Bral to tak, jak to je, a nekdy měl Sam protočit oči v sloup nad jeho neupravenými vlasy, když jdou ráno do Salierova baru. A poslední dobou to bývalo ještě horší. Paulie se o sebe méně staral a málo spal, a bylo to na něm dost vidět. Byl proste poslední dobou divnej.

Sam vyjde z jeho bytu a seběhne po schodech.  
Rychlou chůzí míjí kolemjdoucí a brzy se zastaví u šedé, opraskané bytovky.  
Zazvoní u jména 'Lombardo'.  
Nikdo se neozýval.  
Sam zazvoní znovu, tentokrat vyčkává o trochu déle. Když se ani po druhém zvonění nikdo neozývá, Sam přimáčkne zvonek tak, ze ho snad prolomí.  
Konečně na druhé straně někdo zvedne sluchátko.  
"Paulie? To jsem já, Sam, ty pitomče! Okamžitě slez dolů, jsme v časové tísni!" Sam na něho vyjede ostrým tónem.  
Na druhé straně se telefon zavěsí.  
Sam si frustrovaně překříží ruce v bok, a na obličeji se mu rýsuje nemilý výraz, když uslyší uspěchané kroky.  
Konečně se ve dveřích objeví udýchaný Paulie.  
Sam při pohledu na to, jak ve strašném stavu je, nepřívětivě mlaskne a zavrtí hlavou.  
Čeká na vysvětlení. Po krátkém střetnutí jejich očí ze sebe Paulie vysype:  
"Víš, Same... zaspal jsem a musel jsem se snad stihnout prevléknout, ne?"  
Sam to ponechá bez komentáře a vydá se směrem k Salierovu baru.

Sam je po celou dobu cesty mlčelnivý, ne že by normálně nebyl, ale teď byl obzlášť.  
Pauliemu to vadilo. Raději by slysšl ten jeho ostrý tón než nic.  
"To jsem toho snad tolik neudělal, ne? Není potřeba mě tak ubíjet takovým tichem." Paulie nakonec řekne své myšlenky nahlas a věnuje Samovi pohled.  
Sam se za jeho pohledem neotočí. Naopak, pokusí se očima úplně vyváznout Pauliemu.  
"No.. to máš pravdu, Paulie. Víš..." Sam řekne, a odmlčí se.  
"Co?" Paulie ho vyzve k dokončení myšlenky.  
Sam si povzdychne. "Víš, neměl jsem to v plánu přiznávat, ale... dost se té akce, kterou dneska podnikáme, bojím."  
Oba se pomalu přibližovali k Salierovu baru.  
Už byl skoro na dosah.  
"Víš, já taky... ale to zvládneme. Vlastně nic jiného nám nezbývá."

Sam startuje káru a vyjíždí.  
Paulie pozoruje, jak vcelku rychle odjíždí ze známých ulic směrem pryč z města, na venkov.  
Tohle ještě bude jízda...

Zanedlouho Sam zastaví. Instiktivně se hluboce nadechne.  
"Je čas." Řekne, a věnuje Pauliemu dlouhý pohled.  
Ten by nejraději chytnul jeho ruku a zmáčkl ji jako antistresovou hračku, aby alespoň trochu uklidnil svoje bušící srdce. Namísto toho si promne ruce a zadívá se do jeho modrých očí, které právě byly zkalené nejistotou. Paulie si byl vědom, že za normálních podmínek by Sam nikdy nedopustil, aby vypadal takto zranitelně, ale tady prostě nebyl čas na přetvářky. Může jít o život.

Ještě chvíli se navzájem upřeně dívají do očích toho druhého, a oba podvědomě čekají na reakci.  
A pak to Pauliemu docvakne. Jak moc špatná situace to může být, když se dokonce i Sam obává dopředu, který normálně zvládá stresové situace naprostým klidem? Sam nikdy nebyl dobrý plánovač a vize do budoucna rozhodně neměl, za to uměl dobře a rychle vyhodnotit situaci na poslední chvíli.  
Uvědomí si, že to může dopadnout špatně. Hodně špatně...  
Nedokáže si ani představit, jak by se proklínal, kdyby to nestihl Samovi říct včas. Kdyby ho prostě nedokázal ochránit...  
Najednou Sam oční kontakt přetrhne a chystá se zatáhnout za kliku od auta, ale Paulieho ruka je rychlejší, a pevně a prudce ho chytne za jeho druhé, volné zápěstí.  
"Počkej, S-Same." Zablekotá Paulie a zpozoruje Samův překvapený výraz.  
"Víš...vlastně jsem to ani nechtěl ti to říct teď, protože není dobrá situace, ale mám takové špatné tušení... a chci to to říct dřív, než je pozdě.  
Nebo spíše ti navrhnout takovou... řekněme nabídku." Paulie řekne a pousměje se při posledních slovech.  
Sam mu věnuje pohled, který byl nejenom kombinací nejistoty, ale taky překvapení, a dokonce zájmu. Paulie to bral jako dobré znamení.  
"Jakou nabídku?"  
Paulie se chystal odpovědět, ale když se mu konečně podařilo vymyslet nejvhodnější odpověd, přerušil ho ohlukující výstřel.  
Kulka, která mohla být smrtící, se jen tak těsně mihla Samovy hlavy.  
Sam se chytne rukou za ucho, u kterého mu před několika sekundami proletěla kulka od coltu.  
Než otevře oči a uvědomí si, co se mohlo stát, Paulie si to uvědomí dřív.  
"Kurva! To bylo zasraně těsný!" Vydechne vyděšeně, a jedním trhnutím Sama posune dopředu tak, aby ho nemohlo nic ztrefit.  
"Musíme si pohnout, doprdele!" Probere se Sam, vyprostí se Paulievu úzkostnému sevření, popadne svoji zbraň a vyleze hbitě tak, že snad přežil svoji druhou skoro smrt.  
Paulie využil toho, že z nějakého důvodu byl momentální terč Sam a udělal to samé.  
Nadechne se, třese se.  
"Tak jo, jdem na to Same."

Po několika dalších života ohrožujících momentech se Paulie se Samem dostanou, do takzvané safe zony, jak si to při plánování pojmenovali.  
"Oh.. zase to bylo zatraceně těsný Same! To tu máme jako nastvavit svoje krky jenom kvůli tomu, že se ti dva nemůžou spokojit s polovinou města?" Zakleje Paulie a frustrovaně si otře pot z čela.  
"Paulie, věděli jsme do čeho jdeme, když jsme to Salierovi slíbili. A teď pohni prdelí!" Sam na něho vyjede a krátce se jízlivě podívá, a o moment později střílí po dalším cápkovi. 

Paulie vystřelí po dalším, když v tom mu dojdou náboje.  
"Same, kurva, náboje!"  
"Tak si dobij, ne?" Sam na něho zařve aby přehlušil tu přeháňku kulek.  
"Já... je nemám."  
"Tak seš debil? Proč jsme asi šli za Vincenzem, ty zasranej idiote?"  
"No já vím! A já si je bral! Ale nechal je v káře..."  
Sam přestane střílet a schová se do úkrytu, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí.  
"Paulie, to bude beztak kvůli tomu, že jsi zmatenej po tom co ses ožral!  
Já tě tak kurva nesnáším..." Rozzuří se a s rychlostí blesku mi hodí náboje.  
"Díky, zachraňuješ mi kejhák-"  
"Jestli tady někdo z nás kvůli nedostatku nábojů zařveme, bude to ta nejvíc zbytečná smrt a já ti to nikdy neodpustím." Sam procedí skrz zuby a s novou grácií spustí další palbu a přeběhne o kousek dál.  
"Ani, když budeš po smrti?" Zařve na něho Paulie nazpátek, po té co se k němu dostane.  
Sam zakleje.  
"Mám největší chuť tě oddělat hned teď a tady, dřív než oni budou mít tu šanci-"  
"Kurva!" Paulie vyhekne, upustí zbraň a chytne se za nohu, kde mu najednou pulzuje ostrá bolest, stokrát horší, než ta bolest hlavy, kterou cítil dneska ráno.  
"Kurva Same, já to koupil!"  
Sam se otočí a Paulie spatří ten strach a překvapení, které se jasně rýsují v Samových očích.  
"Paulie-"  
"A.. a ta brána, za kterou se máme dostat, se kurva zavírá!", vyheká ze sebe Paulie a poukáže na bránu opodál, "My jsme to skoro dokázali... ale měl jsi pravdu. Asi jsem to posral já-" Paulie ani už nedokončí větu, jak musí vyheknout, když ucítí tu ostrou bolest. Vidí, jak se mu kalhoty a ruce zbarvují do červena a do nosu mu udeří na štiplavá ocelová vůně.

Sam se k němu přiřítí.  
"Paulie, já... kurva, neměl jsem takovou myšlenku ani vyslovit nahlas! Ty za to teď platíš! Paulie zůstaň semnou!"  
"Přestaň tak, vvy-vyšilovat, Same, je to do nohy. Budu v pohodě, ale co ta brána?"  
Sam se podívá na bránu, a uvědomí si, že jsou těžce v prdeli. Nemají tu specialní bednu, které se měli zmocnit, a na místo toho mají Paulieho s kulkou v noze asi o velikosti golfového míčku.  
"Kašli na tu bednu, to neni podstatný! Co je podstatný seš ty! Ty s tvojí dírou v noze!"

I přes tu těžko snesitelnou bolest, kterou Paulie cítil a i přes to, jak se mu pomalu mlží před očima a pomalu ale jistě ztráci kontrolu nad svým tělem si nemohl nevšimnout toho, jakým způsobem se na něho Sam v tu chvíli díval.  
Tak nejistě, se strachem blyštící se jako drahokam a s nepřehlédnutelnou úzkostí.  
Paulie pochopil, že se o něho Sam vyloženě bál.  
A překvapilo ho to, a to proto, že sice už zažil momenty, kdy se Sam tvářil podobně, ale ne takhle moc... vždycky to bylo pouze kvůli tomu, že nechtěl být na zbytek akce sám.  
Ale tentokrát se Sam nebál o to. Bál se o Paulieho...  
A to přitom už spolu zažili horší chvíle, jako když Paulie schytal kulku pod žebra. To byla teprve pecka. Hold Paulie byl vyloženě na kulky magnet.  
A i přes to teď Sam vypadal více utrápeně než tenkrát a Paulieho to fascinovalo.  
"Můžeš aspoť trochu chodit? Musím nás krýt," Vyjekne na něho Sam.  
"V rámci možností..." Paulie se opatrně zvedne a belhá se směrem k autu.  
Slyší, jak Sam pálí jednu kulku za druhou a snaží se nenechat se ohlušit.

Když Sam konečně přibouchne za sebou dvířka a nastartuje motor, tak se můžou oba alespoň nadechnout.  
Ale akce ještě neskončila. Následuje honička, která nebude jen tak...

Sam vybírá zatáčky a šlape na pedál. Po každém ostrém zahnutí se Pauliemu omlouvá a pokud to jde, rychle ho jednou rukou poplácá po rameni.  
"Už tam skoro jsme..." Chlácholí tak nejenom Paulieho, ale i sebe.

To, že už byli ve městě, byl sice fakt, ale to, že se to mírně zkomplikuje, ani jeden z nich nečekal.  
Jedna kulka se totiž téměř strefí do černého, a to přímo nad do jedno kolo vozidla.  
"No doprdele..." Sam konstatuje a vrhne pohled směrem dozadu.  
"Musíme je setřást, nebo to nepřežijem!"  
Paulie polkne naprázdno a využije všechny zbytky energie na to, aby se soustředil.  
"Vezmi to přes Terranova most. Bude jednodušší je pak setřást." Vyheká Paulie.  
"Jses si jistej?" Zeptá se ho Sam opatrně, nebyl totiz najisto přesvědčený, ze je to ten nejlepší napád.  
"Nemáme cas na rozmyšlenou. Jeď přes Terranovu!"

Sam vybere zatáčku a najede na ten dlouhý most, s nepříjemným vozidlem a kulkami v patách.  
Sam by nejraději kličkoval, jako by utíkal před aligátorem, ale to by se Pauliemu určitě nelíbilo, a proto radsi šlápne na pedál.

S tou maximální rychlostí, těžce přetahujíc povolenou maximální rychlost se dostali přes Terranova most během několika momentů.

Sam věděl, ze ted je to nejdůležitější, a rozhodl se logické myšlení odhodit stranou a věřit intuici, která mu rikala, at zahne ostře doleva.  
Učinil tak, elegantně vyhnul se zaparkovanému vozidlu, které tak dost nešikovně na silnici zavazelo.  
To ale ti za něma nečekali a do vozidla nabourali.  
"O můj Bože!" Vydechne Sam, otočí se a prohlídne si to zdevastované vozidlo.  
Tohle už je rozhodně dál pronásledovat nebude...  
Sam střelil po Pauliem pohled.  
"Paulie, já jsem tak rád, ze jsem ti věřil!"  
"Já též, ale vnímej silnici." Paulie odsekl a přitlačil si na ránu.

No kdyby to býval Paulie řekl dřív, třeba by to pomohlo. Ale ted už bylo příliš pozdě.  
Sam najel na pohozený kus oceli, a vyloženě oba slyšeli a hlavně pocítili, jakou škodu to napáchalo. Pravé přední kolo to těžce odneslo.  
Vlastne to neodneslo...  
"My jsme píchli kolo, Paulie-"  
"Myslíš ty píchl kolo, ne?"  
Sam si té jízlivé poznámky nevšímá a vyleze z vozidla.  
"Vylez z tý káry, už nás nikam nezaveze." Popohnal Sam Paulieho, když v dáli uviděl nějaký pohyb. Vzduchem se ozvala další rána.  
"Někdo z těch bastardů to přežil. A očividně jedou posily - musíme pohnout!"  
Sam popadne Paulieho pod ruce a zběsile se rozhlíží.  
V koutku jeho oka se zableskne žlutý taxík, a to je presne to, co potřeboval.  
"Paulie, taxík! Budeme v pohodě!" Popohnal ho směrem k němu.

"Hni sebou!" Sam zařve na chlapíka, který si ještě před pár minutami užíval volné chvíle, a zamíří na něj coltem.  
Ten chlapík pochopí, ze nema na výběr, odhodí cigaretu, nastoupí do taxiku se Samem a Pauliem.  
"Tak kam to bude?"  
"Kamkoliv. Hlavně rychle!" Paulie se ujme slova. Sam byl rád, že je celkem při smyslech.

Po zběsilém kličkování, pár menších výbuchů a pár infarktů kolemjdoucích co tuto podívanou mohli spatrit na vlastní oči se konečně dostali do Little Italy.  
"Jak se vůbec jmenuješ?" Sam se ho neotřele zeptá.  
"Tommy."  
"Hmm." Sam se odmlčí, jak pozoruje cestu. "Tak a ted dojeď k Salieriho baru."  
Tommy přikývne a šlápne na pedál, a u toho baru zpomalí.  
Když se ti dva z té káry vybelhají, Paulie mu ještě stihne říct:  
"Ještě tady počkej, Tome."  
"Proč?" Tommy se na něho nechápavě podívá.  
"Tak snad chceš nějakou pozornost od dona nebo ne?"

O Paulieho může být konečně postaráno, mezitím co Sam uděluje tomu Tommymu od dona poděkování.  
Cítí, jak mu ta dávka morfia, kterou mu ten onen již dost známý doktor dává přímo do žil, funguje okamžitě.  
Po chvíli se Pauliemu zhoršuje vidění a není schopen zaostrit, tak si ty oci radsi zavře.  
Když je občasně otevře, vidění se jenom zhoršuje a prudká bolest v noze ustupuje.  
Po chvíli Paulie oci zavřel úplně.

Když se jeho oci po několika hodinách znovu otevřou, nebyl na tom s viděním o moc líp.  
Za to slyšel dobře a všiml si, že za nepřivřenými dveřmi vede doktor a Sam konverzaci.  
"Že je to kulka v noze sice je dobrá zpráva, ale tak nešťastně tu kulku chytil - morfia jsem musel dal více, než jsem chtěl, a u operování jsem se pořádně zapotil."  
"Bude v pohodě?" Uslyšel Samův ustaraný, ale chladný tón.  
"Ztratil hodně krve, takže bude muset být několik dní na lůžku. Ale bude v pořádku."

Konverzace utichla a Paulie už jen slyšel doktorovy kroky dolů po schodech. 

Po krátkém momentu se dveře otevřou a do místnosti vklouzne Sam, a opatrně za sebou dveře zavře.  
Když usedne k posteli a Paulieho si prohlédne, tak opatně položí svoji ruku na jeho rameno.  
"To dáš, Paulie. Jsem tu s tebou." Zašeptá.  
"Same?" Paulie otevře oči a zamrká, aby se na něho mohl podívat. Jeho vidění už je jasnější, ale Sam mohl vidět, jak moc je Paulie morfiem omámený, protože jeho normálně jasné, energetické oci ted byly zakalené morfiem a únavou.  
Paulie na něho pohlédl.  
Sam vypadal tak krásně, pomyslel si.  
Jeho tmavomodrý oblek mu ladil s očima, skoro ještě zvýrazňoval tu sytost té modré, kterou Sam měl.  
Paulie cítil, že by byl schopen se v těch očích utopit.  
Lehce se pousměje. "Díky."  
"Jak as cítíš?" Sam se ho zeptá a sundá ruku z něho ramene.  
Paulie by nejraději popadl tu ruku a dal si ji do vlasů. Ale stejně by na to neměl dostatek síly.  
"Chtěl bych víc morfia. Ta bolest se nedá snýst."  
"Prosim tebe, to mi doktor ještě říkal, ze ti dal více, než chtěl. Asi jsi už tak dostal koňskou dávku."  
Paulie se odmlčí.  
"S tvojí přítomností se ta bolest mírní."  
Sam se nejdříve lehce ironicky zasměje, protože si myslel, ze to má být narážka, ale úsměv mu na tvářích zmrzl, když uviděl, ze to Paulie myslí vážně.  
"Hele... ty jseš po tom morfiu nějakej divnej." Sam se zasměje a pokusí se to zahrát do kouta.  
Paulie se však nenechá a jeho koutky rtů se stočí do chabého úsměvu.  
"Myslím to vážně." Odvětí mu.  
Sam mu věnuje dlouhý pohled a jeho oči trochu znejistí. Jak kdyby něco tušil.  
V ten moment se dveře otevřou dokořán a dovnitř vejde doktor.  
"Bylo by lepší, kdybyste odešel, pane Trapani. Lombardo potřebuje klid, nesmíme riskovat jeho zdravotní stav." Řekne doktor vlídně a popožene Sama směrem ke dveřím.  
Paulie rychle věnuje doktorovi krátký prosebný pohled, aby dovolil Sama ještě chvíli zůstat, protože ještě neskončili.  
Ale doktor byl neoblobný.  
Paulie rychle ze sebe vyhrkne:  
"Jak dlouho budu muset ležet?"  
"Pár dní. Možná tě nechám pozítří jít domů, pokud se ti ten stav zlepší," Řekne doktor a krátce se odmlčí. "Jedině pokud máš doma nějakou náruč, která by se o tebe starala."  
Paulie sklopí oči a Sam se vnitřně zasměje.  
Je mu jasné, že Paulie a dobrý dlouhodobý vztah prostě nejdou dohromady.  
Nedokáže si ho s holkou ani představit natož aby vážně s někým žil. Nahodí tedy jeho typický úšklebek.  
Paulie doufal, ze si doktor nevšimne, jak mizerně je na tom se vztahy.  
Ale pro Paulieho byl dneska špatný den.  
Doktor to pochopí a střelí po Samovi pobavený výraz.  
"A jestli ne... tak tu budeš, dokud budeš pak schopen se sám o sebe postarat." Doktor vlídně kývne na Paulieho a pak pohlédne na Sama tak, že už by vážně měl odejít.  
Sam chytne kliku a vyjde se za Samem rychle otočí.  
"Tak se uvidíme... Paulie." Sam na se na něho pousměje a pak se za ním dveře zavřou.

Následující dva dny jsou pro Paulieho utrpením.  
On prostě není dělaný na to, aby byl takto dlouho o samotě, a aby bylo vsechno pořád tak stejné.  
Když je tedy třetím dnem naprosto mentálně vyčerpaný, zázrakem donutí doktora, aby mu pomohl se dostat k telefonu, že jde o život nebo smrt důležitý telefonát.  
To sice nebyla úplně pravda, ale Pauliemu to tak přišlo.

Na druhé straně to nikdo nezvedá.  
Paulie tiše kleje na Sama, u kterého by čekal, že o nedělní noci v podvečer mohl být doma.  
Když už myslel že zavěsí, konečně se na druhé straně ozve 'Haló?'  
"Same! No konečně!" Vyjede po něm Paulie.  
"Děje se něco?" Sam se zeptá ledově chladným tónem.  
"No jen to, ze tu to už fakt nezvladám."  
"A kvůli tomu mi musíš volat? To jsem snad pro tebe neudělal dost?" Sam jízlivě odpoví.  
"Same, já... proste mi pomož prosím. Já.. fakt potrebuju už odsud vypadnout," Paulie vyhekne a sykne bolestí, když se omylem převáží na tu špatnou nohu.  
"Vždyť tě slyším, ze ještě nejsi fit," zabručí na něho, "Navíc doktora se mi nepovede přemluvit."  
"No tak..." Paulie se cítí na nic. Musí něco rychle vymyslet. "Tak neznáš nějakou holčinu, která by se na mě jednou dvakrát za den přišla podívat? Aby mě ten doktor pustil?"  
Na druhé straně telefonu je krátké ticho a pak hlasitý smích.  
Takhle smát ho Paulie dlouho neslyšel.  
"Same, já to myslim vazne..."  
"Vážně, Paulie?" Směje se dál. "Podívej se na sebe. Jaká holka by za tebou dobrovolně chodila domů? To leda nějaká štětka, a ty se většinou neumí poradně postarat ani o sebe, natož o nekoho, jako si ty."  
Paulie sevře stisk okolí telefonního sluchátka.  
"Tak a teď mě poslouchej idiote. Přestaň si ze mě laskavě dělat prdel a proste to prosím pro mě udělej. To je to tak tezky pochopit?"  
"Myslíš si, že tím, že mi budeš rozkazovat, mě donutíš? Jsi celkem ubohý, Paulie."  
Paulie má chuť mu dát facku přes telefon.  
Vyplivne na něho několik nadávek, a Sam se tomu zasměje.  
"Je vidět že fakt šílíš," Sam as odmlčí.  
"Vlastně bych to pro tebe udělat mohl. Za zkoušku nic nedám, ale upřímně, mohl bych se na tebe vykašlat. Zachránil jsem ti zivot a to ti mohlo stačit. Nechápu, proč to pro tebe vůbec dělám." Sam si odfrkne.  
"Děkuju, Same, vážně." S úlevou Paulie vydechne.  
"Pak ti zavolám." Sam zavěsí.

" Lombardo... někoho máte u telefonu." Opatrně ho vzbudí doktor, ačkoliv si nikdy nedovoluje vzbudit své pacienty, vzpomněl si na Paulieho smrtelně vážný výraz, když mu vysvětloval, proc si potřebuje zavolat.  
Paulie se za pomoci doktora dostane k telefonu.  
Doktor odejde do druhé místnosti, aby mu dal prostor.  
"Tak co, Same?" Paulie řekne potichu, pro jistotu, aby ho doktor náhodou neslyšel.  
"Nechci pomalu věřit ani věřit sám sobě, když tohle říkám. Vážně jsem pro tebe někoho naskok našel." Sam se na druhé straně usměje. "Když jsem to zkusil u Sáry, myslela si, že jde o nepovedený vtip. Že mi to bylo hned jasné," Zasměje se. "Ale má kamarádku, která je chůva, stará se o malý děcka. A ty jsi v podstatě taky dítě, takže je to ideální."  
"Idiote..." Oddychne si Paulie a usměje se, Sam se zasměje. "Ani si nedokážeš představit, jak jsem ti vděčný."

Když to o pár momentů později zdělil doktorovi, vypadal, že se mu to nechce věřit.  
Nakonec to však ponechal bez komentáře, a jen mu řekl, ať teda přijde ve středu na kontrolu.

Následujícího rána se u doktora domu zastaví auto. Vystoupí z něj Sam a otevře dveře slečně.  
Doktor to zpozoruje z okna.  
"Když jsi mi to včera řekl Paulie, nevěřil jsem ti," Zasměje se. "To sis snad během tří dní sehnal na dálku přítelkyni?"  
Paulie se zasměje a radši nic neřekne.  
Doktor na něho krátce pohlédne.  
O moment později zazvoní zvonek.  
Doktor odejde z pokoje otevřít.  
Ve dveřích se pak objeví Sam i s tou slečnou, které bylo věkově asi tolik jako Sáře.  
"Věřím, že se o Lombarda dobře postaráte, slečno Bianchi," Usměje se na ni doktor. "Jen dohlédněte na to, že se ve středu dopoledne musí Lombardo dostavit na kontrolu. Kdyby nastaly nějaké komplikace, zavolejte mi."  
"Dobře." Přikývne na něho nazpátek a svoji pozornost stočí k Pauliemu. Krátce si ho změří pohledem a pousměje se.  
Paulie se usměje nazpátek, když mu pomůže vstát.  
Jaké to divadýlko, pomyslí si Sam, celkem komické.

Rozloučí se s doktorem a zamíří k autu.  
Kdyz jsou za nedlouho ve městě, Sam řekne:  
"Ještě si musím pro něco skočit do bytu předtím než vás zavezu k Pauliemu."  
Paulie přikývne, a tak Sam zatočí do prava.

Jakmile byli skoro u Samového bytu, všimne se Paulie hasického vozidla, jak stojí u bytovky, všichni jsou z domu seshromáždění u vozidla a pozorují, jak se hasiči snaží zachránit z jednoho bytu, to co jde, a nenechat požár proniknout do zbytku domu.  
"Same... není to náhodou tvůj byt?" Samovi se zatají dech, když zastaví u protějším chodníku od hasického vozidla.  
Sam se podívá na tu spoušť.  
"Kurva! Ano je!" Vyhekne Sam, otevře dvířka dokořán a vyběhne z vozidla k hasickému vozidlu.  
"Kurva! Kurva ne!" Samovi běží hlavou tisíc myšlenek. Viděl, jak jeho byt, do čehož investoval snad všechny svoje peníze, hoří na popel. To, co se hasiči snažili zachránit, už nebylo. V podstate už slo jen o to zastavit ten požár.  
"V mém bytě byla kočka," Vyhrkne se sebe Sam.  
Dva hasiči si prohodí krátké pohledy.  
Samovy oči zčernají strachem.  
"Pane Trapani..." Jeden z hasičů se odmlčí. "Když jsme přijeli, bylo už bohužel příliš pozdě. Je nám to líto."  
Samovi se podlomí kolena.  
Ztěžka dopadne na zem a chytne se za tváře.  
Slyší, jak za ním dojde Paulie s Bianchou.  
Sam zlostně udeří pěstí do země.  
"Proč? Kurva proč zrovna já?" Bezmocně vykřikne a zlostně se rozhlédne po hasičích.  
"Byla to moje kočka," Vzlykne.  
Cítí, jak se mu štiplají u očí hořké slzy.  
Ani nezkusí jim zbránit.  
Shodil svoji drsnou masku a bylo mu to jedno.  
Paulie si s jedním s hasičům prohodí pohled.  
"Je mi to líto, Same," Řekne soucitně Paulie a opatrně mu položí ruku na rameno.  
Sam udeří znovu rukou do země tak, že pak vyjekne bolestí.  
"Doprdele dávej pozor, Same! Uklidni se." Paulie se ho pokusí zkrotit a pomůže mu vstát.  
"Mě někdo podpálil byt a teď hoří do základů a ty se mi snažíš říct, ať jsem kurva v klidu?!" Zakřičí mu do obličeje. "A víš ty co, Paulie? Mně je ten byt u prdele. Jediný, na čem mně kdy skutečně záleželo, ten zasraný požár nepřežilo!"  
Paulie zamrká a zabrání tomu, aby to na něm bylo videt, ze se ho to dost dotklo. Samovi nejvíce záleželo na kočce? Co je potom on?  
"Jak pozdě jste asi museli přijet, když jste nedokázali zachránit ani kočku?" Vyjede Sam znova na hasiče a jízlivě je přejede pohledem.  
Druhý hasič zachová kamenný výraz.  
"Přijeli jsme hned, jak nás zavolali vaši sousedé. To, že moc lidí nebylo v domě v tuhle dobu je pochopitelné."  
Samův setřený výraz se stočí do škaredého zamračení.  
Takhle rozzuřeného a bezmocného ho Paulie ještě dlouho neviděl.  
"Víme, že ted není ta vhodná chvíle, ale musíme se vás zeptat na pár otázek. Jste si jistý, ze jste při odchodu náhodou nezapomněl zashnout svíčku, nebo něco?" Zeptá se ho jeden z hasičů.  
Sam se na ně podívá s pohledem ze kterého vyloženě křičí: To sis snad ze mě děláte prdel?  
Bianchi by se snad při pohledu na Sama dala na útěk.  
"Tak nevíte náhodou o někom, kdo by vám chtěl ublížit?" Pokračuje hasič.  
"Mně je to úplně jasné," Zamračí se Sam a svižně se otočí na Paulieho.  
"Za to můžou ti Morellovi grázli. Kdo jiný by to byl? Já to od nich nekoupil, ale ty ano, Paulie. Podpálili mi byt jako varování," Řekne potichu a pohlédne mu do očí. "Jo, Morellovi chlapi za to můžou. A taky kurva zaplatí. Za můj byt, za moji kočku... a za tvoji nohu, Paulie." Dodá ještě, tentokrát nahlas.  
Hasiči na ně kývnou a vrátí se k ostatním hasičům pomoct.  
Sam s Pauliem si odstoupí.  
"Same, já-"  
"Ticho. Nech mě myslet." Sam ho okřikne, obočí má stále nebezpečně blízko sebe, jak se mračí mu vyskákaly vrásky na čele.  
Rty má pevně semknuté a nervózně si mne ruce.  
Poohlédne se okolo sebe a ujistí se, že je nikdo neuslyší.  
"Paulie, já... je to v prdeli. Vyloženě v prdeli. Nemám kam jít. Nic nemám, nemuzu si dovolit ani nějaký posraný motel." Zhluboka vydechne a vrhne na Paulieho prosebný pohled.  
Pauliemu to dojde. Prosí ho o pomoc.  
A on je na řadě.  
"Jasně Same. Můžeš... můžeš jít ke mně. Sice můj byt je skoro malý i na mně, ale... na pohovku v obýváku se určitě vejdeš." Paulie se pousměje.  
Sam se pokusí o úsměv, ale rty se mu jen chabě stočí směrem nahoru. V očích mu pořád řádila hrůza.  
"Děkuju, Paulie-"  
"Však jo. Co bych neudělal pro dlouholetého kámoše. Navíc... navíc ti to kurva dlužím."

"Pořád mi nejde do hlavy, odkud kurva Morellovi chlapi ví, kde bydlím,"  
Řekne Sam, jak s Pauliem pozorují Bianchu, jak zavírá za sebou dveře od malého rodinného domku. Zavezli jí domů, a slušně odmítli její pomoc. Přece jenom už jí nepotřebují.

"Nebo spíš, kde jsem bydlel." Dodá frustrovaně a krátce na Paulieho pohlédne.  
"Co když... co když tě přece jenom nějaké to auto sledovalo," Přemýšlí Paulie nahlas.  
"Jako po tom, co jsi mě zavezl k doktorovi."  
Sam se zadívá do zrdcátka jak startuje motor.  
"Nikoho divného jsem si nevšiml."  
"Taky to tak mělo být. Navíc jsi byl rozrušenej, kvůli mně, a kvůli tomu skandálu, kterej Salieri nadělal, když se dozvěděl, že jsme to posrali."  
"No... jestli je tvoje teorie správná, tak... tak bych dříve či později chcípl. Ve vlastním bytě," Sam se hořce pousměje a zavrtí hlavou. "Jak to to asi kurva vypadalo?"  
"Taková smrt by se k tobě rozhodně nehodila." Přitakal Paulie.

"Takže... alespoň to dopadlo dobře, v rámci možností." Řekne Paulie, když Sam zaparkuje před šedou opráskanou bytovkou.  
Následuje krátké ticho.  
"Ne, nedopadlo." Řekne pak Sam přidušeně, když si znova uvědomí, co se stalo.  
Paulie se na něho nechápavě podívá.  
"Umřela mi kočka. Moje kočka. Ani nevíš, jak mi na ní záleželo." Samovy oči jsou zase zatřené skutkem a únavou.  
Otevře dveře a pomůže Pauliemu ven.  
"Víš, napadlo mě," Začne Paulie, když se snaží zdolat schody. Naneštěstí Paulie bydlí v předposledním patře.  
"Co?" Zeptá se ho Sam nechápavě.  
"Co kdybys mě teď hned nechal doma, a jel si koupit novou? Nebo spíše, zachránit nějakou z útulku?"  
Sam se odmlčí.  
Odpoví, až když Paulie zápasí se zámkem.  
"Paulie, já nevim. Je to na mě příliš brzo."  
"Ale Same... Same, poslouchej mě. Vždyť jí ani nemůžeš udělat pořádný pohřeb. Pohřeb bez těla? To asi ne..." Opatrně se na něho podívá. "Navíc, třeba dneska zachráníš nějaký kočičí život."  
"Já nevim co by si o tom pomyslela tahle moje milovaná..."  
Paulie má chuť nad Samovými myšlenkovými pochody zavrtět hlavou. Tenhle elegantní, sobský a arogantní muž se strachuje o názor svojí mrtvé kočky?  
V ten moment se Pauliemu povede dveře otevřít.

Až když Sam pomůže Pauliemu usednout na křeslo, Sam odpoví.  
"Víš ty co Paulie? Máš pravdu. Jedu si pro kočku." Usměje se na něho.  
Paulie se usměje nazpátek s vítězným nádechem.  
"Budeš tady v pohodě?" Zeptá se ho Sam, když mu do ruky vnutí hrnek s čajem a překryje ho dekou.  
Paulie přikývne a usrkne tak, aby si neopařil jazyk.

Paulie lehce podřimoval když se potom dveře jedním svižným rázem otevřely a v nich se objevil Sam usmívajíc se od ucha k uchu.  
V jedné ruce drží malý košík, ze kterého pochází slabé pisklavé mňoukání.  
Sam svůj příchod oznámí zvučným:  
"Jsem zpět, Paulie!"  
Paulieho toto celé rázně probudilo tak až zalapal po dechu.  
Musel se však usmál, když na pohovku uproti němu usedl Sam a z košíčku vytáhne kotě.  
"Je krásný..." Usměje se Paulie. "Nebo krásná?"  
"Krásná." Řekne Sam krátce a dál fascinovaně pozoruje kotě.  
Kotě krátce očichá okolí a pak se navine okolo Samovy natažené ruky.  
Kotě bylo sametově černé jako Samovy vlasy.  
Ladili k sobě.  
Oči jasné jako zlatozář, s intenzivním žlutým nádechem.  
Byla opravdu krásná.  
Sam se natáhne pro kotě a svižně ji posadí na Paulieho klín.  
"Počkat, Same, já-" Paulie vyhrkne.  
Sam se musí uchechtnout při pohledu na panikařícího Paulieho.  
"Je to kotě, Paulie," Řekne Sam konějšivě, "Když takhle vyvádíš s kotětem, nedokazu si tě představit s dítětem. A radsi to ani nechci zažít." Samovy rty se stočí do jeho typického úšklebu.  
"Pitomče..." Paulie se usměje, když mu kotě očichá ruku a pak se nechá od Paulieho opatrně pohladit.  
"Byl to opravdu dobrý napad, Paulie." Sam řekne, Paulie na něho krátce pohlédne.  
"Navíc jsi měl pravdu. Toto kotě jsem vlastně v podstatě zachránil. Tato mrštná potvůrka utekla z útulku - bůhví proč - a schovala se mezi odpadky. Všude byly vyvěšené obrázky o ní. A pak jsem ji našel," Usmívá se Sam.  
Byl to ten nejupřímější a nejkrásnější úsměv, který kdy Paulie na Samovi spatřil.  
"Majitelé útulku byli více než rádi, když jsem ji donesl ukázat, a pak si ji prakticky přivlastnil, než mi to stačili navrhnout."  
Paulie se zasměje.  
Typický Sam.

O pár minut později má kotě ustláno v rohu u kuchyně, o kousek dál hadru, která měla být dočasný záchod, a vedle pelíšku misku s mlékem, ze kterého s grácií právě chlemtalo.  
"Už jsi vymyslel jméno?" Zeptá se Paulie, hledíc na kotě.  
"Ne," Sam uhne pohledem od Paulieva, ale ten se zatváří tak, že to Sam prostě musí vyklopit.  
"Vlastně... vlastně ano," Nervózně se poškrábe za zátylkem a pohled mu tiká na Paulieho obličeji ze strany na stranu.  
Paulie mu věnuje úsměv.  
"Jmenuje se..." Sam se krátce nadechne. "Jmenuje se Paula."  
Pauliemu se nepodaří zadržet uchechnutí.  
Oči se mu zablýsknou radostí a překvapením.  
"Paula?" Tázavě zopakuje.  
"Víš, Paulie... musím ti rict, že si prostě strašně vážím toho, že tu se mnou jsi," Sam řekne a podrobně studuje Paulieho výraz.  
Jeho oči se zablýsknou o něco víc a zadrhne se mu dech. Propaluje Samovy oči pohledem, jak se mu snaží říct, aby neváhal a pokračoval.  
"Víš, jak obzvlášť těmito posledními dny jsme si prošli takovými sračkami... pokažená mise, tvoje noha... pomohl jsem ti, můj byt a moje... moje..." Zadrne se mu dech. "Můj byt a moje bývalá kočka, tos mi ty pomohl. Myslim, že si poslední dobou dobře rozumíme," Odmlčí se podívá se mu do očí. 

Paulieho oči doslova hoří. Sam cítí, jak mu pod Paulieho intenzivním hleděním rudnou tváře.  
Rychle se dotkne tváří, snažíc se zamaskovat tu rudost.  
Pozdě.  
Paulie si toho všimne, a rty se mu stočí do takového úšklebku, jaký mívá Sam, když si z někoho utahuje.  
Sam vnitřně zuří. Neměl v plánu to takhle rychle dát všechno najevo.  
Paulie si přisedne k Samovi blíže tak, bez toho aby mu celým tělem pulzovala ostrá bolest a dále ho propaluje pohledem.  
“A vlastně... před tím, než se to všechno posralo, jsi mi řekl o nějaké nabídce. Nemůžu od té doby na ni přestat myslet...” Samovy rty se nervózně třesou, jak moc se snaží to všechno ještě zahrát do kouta.  
“Jo ta nabídka,” Paulie se pousměje a přiblíží se ještě o trochu blíž.  
“Ta nabídka je taková,” Pohlédne mu až do duše, “Jestli něco cítíš stejně jako já,” Paulie se opatrně zeptá a znejistí. “Jestli máš o mne zájem.” 

Sam se rukami dotkne jeho tváří a zahledí se mu do očí.  
Jejich obličeje jsou nebezpečně blízko.  
Paulie cítí Samův dech na jeho rtech a oči se mu zablýsknou.  
Sam rychle a krátce semkne jejich rty v jedno.

“Paulie... to zní jako nabídka, která se neodmítá.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poznámka č.1:  
> Věnuji kredit @Zirisek pro nápad s kotětem a @NadhernaSmrt pro její jméno.  
> <3
> 
> Poznámka č.2:  
> Stejnak Paula byla nejdůležitějším prvkem z toho celého. Proste a jednoduše ikona.


End file.
